


for me, there's only you

by josiie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Lowercase, Romance, joohyun is a fool and she's in love, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiie/pseuds/josiie
Summary: joohyun has never seen anyone as beautiful as her. in the background, one of the songs she picked is playing.





	for me, there's only you

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first time writing anything in months and i know i'm a bit rusty. i do hope you enjoy it anyway ~

joohyun takes her eyes away from the road for a second, as seulgi’s words stop. she smiles, seeing her sleeping, all wrapped up in joohyun’s oversized coat, even though it is not even cold. seulgi gets unconfortable if she doesn’t have anything covering her when she sleeps, even when it’s summer and the heat is unbearable. joohyun has never seen anyone as beautiful as her. in the background, one of the songs she picked is playing.

_if we’re going on a road trip, we need a playlist!_ seulgi had said, laughter in her voice, putting her hair on a ponytail before getting back to work. joohyun had laughed as well – how could she not, when seulgi’s laughter was one the happiest sounds she had ever heard?

they had about an hour before their next stop. a small town, in the middle of nowhere, where joohyun’s mom was from. they were staying at her grandma’s house, enjoying a few days away from the busy cities they had been visiting, and seulgi had been insanely excited to go there.

_we’ll get to ride a horse? i’ve always wanted to do that._ she had asked, looking at the old photos joohyun was showing her. _wow, you haven’t changed a bit. you still look so cute._ seulgi added, leaving a soft kiss on joohyun’s lips. _i’m gonna order pizza. which toppings do you want?_

joohyun laughs, remembering that night. she had been unable to think after that kiss, telling seulgi to pick whatever she wanted. she was so in love with seulgi – and it felt almost like a dream to be loved back. all the years she had spent, thinking her best friend didn’t love her back, had been wasted but she would try her best to make all the years they would have together count.

and that was one of the reasons why joohyun wanted to go on a road trip with seulgi. because they were finally together, after years of _almosts_ and _what ifs_. it was their first road trip and their first vacation as girlfriends and joohyun couldn’t think of a better place to be.

the song had ended and it was now one of her picks. seulgi had laughed at the amount of hayley kiyoko she had picked, but she had put every single song joohyun suggested in the playlist. seulgi was kind and made her feel loved, even with the smallest things.

“keep your eyes on the road, love.” she heard a sleepy voice say. “i can feel you starring, there’s no way i can sleep like this.” seulgi added, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

“sorry, baby. i can’t help it. you just look too beautiful.” joohyun tesed, knowing very well seulgi was blushing, even without looking at her.

“you’re an idiot and i can’t believe i love you.” seulgi laughed.

joohyun was happy to be an idiot. and she was happy to be by seulgi’s side, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me @josiiiee on twitter or curiouscat ❤


End file.
